The Shadow Leaders"
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: "Who are the Shadow Leaders? Will Sailor Moon win or will the Nega-Verse had the last laugh? Find it in this story.


"The Shadow Leaders"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
Note 1: Sailor Moon and related character, expect Ellis/Sailor Earth, is owned by DiC/CWI.  
Note 2: This takes place after "Is It Reality Or Just A Trrick?"  
  
#################################  
  
"EARTH LEAF RAZIORED!" Ellis shouted. The last creature looked like something out a zombie flick. Just then, Sailor Moon appeared.  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" shouted Moon, and it hit the monster, and it falled down with crystal.   
  
"Who every maked that zombie creature had been watching two many horror flick" stated Ellis.  
  
"I argeed with you there, Ellis. Those ground based creatures are getting on my nerves, I wish I could change."  
  
  
#######################################  
  
  
Unknown to Moon, a small Spectron, who was a helping hand to Zoyitice, was planning on revenging Moon, for killing her boss. This Spectron name was Cranuta, she looked a lot like a crane game's crane. She had keep a sercet from Malachite and Zoyitice, they were two more Shadow Warriors, more power then other two.....they names were Morbita and Nerdatron. Morbita and Nerdatron didn't combine with the other seven, they were just Shadow Warriors bosses, just like the Nega-Force bossed Beryl arounded. She know where to look. Morbita was kind of energy tosses, and her crystral should been overloading wth more energy then a normal humans's heart crystral.  
########################################  
  
  
For the first time in a few years, Serena was runned into by someesle. That someelse was Molly Baker.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Serena.  
"I wish I know!" asked Molly. "A crane from UFO mechine is after me." Molly run out.  
"Huh?" stated Serena, then she saw a floating crane with two blue eyes.   
"That's CRANUTA! Silly! I get you and Morbita will be freed!" shouted the cane.  
Serena open her wrist, and stated.  
"NEGA-CRANUTA! After Molly!" stated Serena. "Need help!"  
###################################  
  
Serena shouted "MOON CRISIS POWER!" Feathers, cresent moons, and  
hearts merged to form the Sailor Scouts uniform.   
  
"Let's get that virusized mechine!"  
  
####################################  
  
At Melvin house, Molly leave out a sigh of breath. Melvin had come out, holding a digital sattitile cable book.   
  
"How would I thought you of all people, whould look at something desides a computer books?"  
  
"I was watching ZDTV." replied Melvin. "What's the racket going outside? Sounds like those Nega-crumbs are trying to get our energies again."  
  
"Sounds about right!" Molly stated.  
  
"Wrong, Morbita and Nerdron." stated Cranutura.  
  
"You got the wrong names, you rotton mechine! I'm the Champion of Justice and Love, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"As if! In the name of the Nega-Verse, I will punish you!" stated Crantuara Get real! And with out that stupid Cresent Moon Wand, you won't be able to heal the Shadow Warriors's bosses."  
  
"Huh?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Wait and see, Sailor Trash!" Crantuara stated as she formed a small vortex that circle around Molly and Melvin. When it stomped, Molly and Melvin wasn't around. Instead, two strange monsters appeared.  
  
A strange brown rabbit with fangs the sizes of Moon Spiral Spector. Next two it was a green computer.   
  
"What on Earth did you do?" asked Tudexo Mask & Sailor Earth at the same time.  
  
"Turn them into the Nega-Verse helping hand! That will teach you for drestorying the Nega-Force!" laughed Crantura. "Morbita and Nerdatron, drestory them!"  
  
"As you command." Mordita replied.  
"Inputed: Command. Output: Attack!" stated Nerdatron.  
  
  
"EARTH LEAVE RAZIORIZE!"  
"MOON TAIRA MAGIC!"  
  
Tudexo Mask tossed his roses.   
  
  
None of the attacks were infected.   
  
Then then  
  
"JUTIPER THUNDER SMASH!"  
"VENUS CRESENT BEAM!"  
"MARS FIRE INGITE!"  
"MERCRY BUBBLE BLAST!"  
  
The attacks didn't work.  
  
"Calavery here, again" stated Mars.   
"Thought our attack didn't work." stated Venus sadly.  
  
  
"Let's get them." stated Mordita  
"I'm SURE that I will ARGEED with YOU on that INPUT!" replied Nerdatron.  
  
"This guys are tougher. We must use our more power!" stated Mars.  
"Are you INSANE, Mars? There are Melvin and Molly." stated Serena. "  
"I'm going to WIN!"  
  
"Don't think about it!" shouted a new voice. "I'm Sailor Minii-Moon, and in the name of the Future Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Ok? Who told Reenie?" sasked Moon  
"I over heard you." replied Mini-Moon. "You still had that crystral. Use that!"  
"Ok!"  
  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOON CRYSTRAL HEALING ACTION!"   
  
  
Morbita and Nerdatron were knick into the way, and then healed back to Molly and Melvin.   
  
"Now for you, you rotten pile of nuts and bolts!" shouted Moon. "Let's get her."  
  
"MARS FIRE SURROND CIRCLE!"  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"  
"MERCURY ICESTORM BLAST!"  
"JUTIPER THUNDER DRAGON!"  
"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"  
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"   
  
  
Crantura was totally shocked. That rotten mechine melted, then the leftovers turned to dust.   
  
"Sayonna, to your rotten program!" shouted Moon.  
"Let's get out of here." stated Earth.  
"Totally." stated Moon  
  
  
  
############THE END###########################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
